Trans-4-[{3-[5-({[(2R)-2-hydroxy-2-(8-hydroxy-2-oxo-1,2-dihydroquinolin-5-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1H-1,2,3-benzotriazol-1-yl]propyl}(methyl)amino]cyclohexyl hydroxy(di-2-thienyl)acetate is described in WO 2013/068552 and WO 2013/068554. It has the structure shown below.

The compound of formula (I) is a potent dual-acting muscarinic antagonist-β2 agonist (MABA) intended for administration by inhalation for treatment of respiratory diseases, especially asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), currently in clinical trials.